


A Soft Day

by Azulira



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nino Lahiffe as the Guardian, Plagg has emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulira/pseuds/Azulira
Summary: Plagg, despite what he might tell you, does have emotions other than his love for cheese. He doesn't want to be labelled soft; but sometimes, you need to express your emotions.





	A Soft Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr some time ago, and as I just recently posted another one-shot there, I figured it was time to upload this. I was in the mood to write some angst when I wrote it, and who better than our little god of destruction? This is mostly a direct copy-paste from Tumblr, save for a single spelling correction, and it's really more a drabble than anything. But if you like my writing, check out my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/azulirawrites It has all my LadrienJune stuff, as well as a one-shot that won't be coming to AO3 for a little bit. It also gets all the updates first.

Plagg did not like to admit it, but he was a softie on the inside. Rambunctious, yes, and maybe a bit unruly. Mischievous, even. But he was also soft, when certain moods or days struck. Plagg didn’t want to admit it, but he had known today would be one of those days for quite a while. 

His day had started look any other; he woke up curled in his newest wielder’s sock drawer, after a long night of patrolling. He wasn’t complaining, of course, he’d been glad to have the distraction. He didn’t like thinking about days where he’d be getting emotional. Tikki had known this day was coming too. He’d have to thank her for having her wielder pass along some Camembert. Maybe send along some macaroons, since she’d grown to favor those even more than other sugary snacks.

“Hey, kid,” they were always kids when they started out, it seemed, “We’re going to take a little trip today ok?”

“Where to?” his newest wielder, a tall and lean brunette girl, asked curiously. Plagg wondered if she could tell he was off today. She normally had a hundred questions for him. “Should I tell Beetle or Mr. Lahiffe?”

“The old man will want to come,” Plagg told her. He wasn’t even going to try to deny Nino that right. “Spots might tag along.” Plagg hoped he would. He might need Tikki. This seemed good enough for his wielder, who gestured to her jacket pocket, where Plagg took refuge before they took off. 

“Plagg said we’re going somewhere today?” He heard his wielder say, after several minutes. He popped his head out of her jacket and looked around. Sure enough, they were in Nino’s apartment, and he could spot Tikki’s wielder, a rather short dark haired boy in glasses, sitting at a desk, writing in something.   
“Yeah,” Nino agreed, “we’re taking my car. It’s just outside of Paris.” Plagg watched as Nino got up and walked out the door, his and Tikki’s wielders following suit. He spotted Tikki in her wielder’s pocket, giving him a quick wave. He acknowledged her, before returning to his own den. He nibbled absently on the bit of cheese his wielder carried. 

“Why are we at a cemetery Mr. Lahiffe?” He heard Tikki’s wielder ask. Tikki didn’t tell her kid? Well, he hadn’t told his either, but Tikki was usually a bit more open. She must still be hurting too. He didn’t doubt she was still hurt by the passing of their first wielder; she had told him as much, a few centuries ago. Plagg, however, had a special connection to death, or at least he thought so. He always knew when one of his Chosen died, even if they hadn’t worn the miraculous in decades. He could even feel the deaths of other kwami’s wielders, sometimes before the kwami even knew.

“We’re here to visit some friends,” Nino said, a certain quiet to his voice; one Plagg was very familiar with. He’d used the same tone many times, and it was almost always understood. The currently holders were no exception, Plagg could feel the change in the atmosphere. After a moment Nino called out, “It’s clear guys, you can come out.”

Plagg floated through his Chosen’s pocket, turning to meet Tikki’s eye, and then Nino’s. “Hey,” Plagg greeted them, before floating off towards the grave. He knew Tikki, Nino, and the kids would follow quickly. Nino would tell the kids about Adrien and Marinette. Tikki would hold him, and he would hold her, and they would remember their chosen. Then, he’s let Plagg and Tikki have their own time. Tikki would leave some yarn, or cloth, or maybe a few cookies on Marinette’s headstone. Plagg would leave a slice of Camembert on Adrien’s. Then they would go home, and Plagg would lay awake at night, thinking.

He would think about the time he had spent with Adrien. He would think about how Adrien had died (natural causes, at an old age. He’d had a good life, a far as humans were considered). He’d think about his other Chosens, and those of other Kwami, and how they had passed. He’d remember how he had mourned most of them. He’d remembered the few he’d celebrated, Gabriel being the most recent. He’d think about his current Chosen, how many years she had left. He’d think about whether or not he’d get any sleep that night (he wouldn’t, he knew). He’d think about how he’d be able to pretend he wasn’t a softie again soon, and then things would go back to normal.


End file.
